Mapping applications often provide both high-altitude aerial images and low-altitude “streetview” images of points of interest. As a user views a high-altitude aerial image, the mapping application may provide links on a map interface allowing the user to select and view different low-altitude “streetview” images identified by the links. The transition from the high-altitude image to the low-altitude image can be an abrupt and unpleasant user experience.